


Bad Dream

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: 20 minute challenge for my sister





	

You looked down at the cooling mug of coffee that you kept your hands wrapped firmly around. The ceramic that had stopped the once scorching liquid from burning your hands didn't do a very good job of keeping that same liquid hot. You stared blankly at the dark substance, feeling the dredges of ground coffee beans sting at the back of your throat without even lifting the bitter drink to your lips. 

It was quiet in your kitchen. The occasional sound of the wind beating against your windows was the only interruption to the somewhat overbearing silence. You lifted the mug for the first time since you placed it on the table, your tongue soaking in the bitter taste as the lukewarm coffee splashed along your taste buds. You thought back to when you were younger, when just the smell of coffee made you turn away in disgust. Now you were freely drinking it, no cream or sugar lacing the beverage to hide the bitter taste, because it was entirely necessary to your current state of existence. 

To put it plainly, you needed it to just be awake. You needed it to live; to survive without it was inconceivable now. You were dependent on it. 

The wind blasted against your windows, shaking the glass in their frames. You closed your eyes and focused on the liquid that was now flooding your senses. The smell captivated your very aura, the taste served to ground you, and the feeling of it sliding down your throat chased away the last heartbreaking effects of sleep. When you had had your fill, and when half of the mug had been drained, you tore the ceramic ridge away from your lips and put the mug back down on the table. 

You opened your eyes. You had had another bad dream, which wasn't uncommon for you, but this one had left you in tears. A lover you had never had, rejection you had never experienced, but a heartbreak that would follow you around in a sorrowed cloud for likely the rest of the day. It was absurd to get so worked up over a dream, but it had left your heart in ragged pieces, oddly enough, and you couldn't get it off of your mind. More specifically, you couldn't tear the jagged emotions from your heart. 

You took a deep breath in, smelling the coffee on your breath as you exhaled. The scent permeated your nose just as it had when you had held the mug close to your lips a second ago. 

Lifting a hand, you rubbed at your eyes, feeling the muddled and clammy feeling of tear soaked skin against your palm. You had woken up half an hour ago, the haunting dream having jerked you awake only a minute before your alarm clock began to sound, but the tears had only just stopped flowing. Your first heartbreak, a surreal and harrowing experience that had been just as fake as any other dream, and it had left your heart in two. It burned your heart and left exhaustion lapping at your skin. You were glad it was a dream and immediately felt bad for anyone who would have to experience a more real form of the sensation. 

You jumped as a hand curled around your shoulder, and then again when, before you could turn to look and see who was behind you, music began to fill the room and erase the terrifyingly loud silence. 

You blinked as the lyrics began to fully register in your head. It was a lyrical wall of nonsense, mixed together with a slightly disturbing out-of-tune guitar and a definite retro genre. Maybe it was the constant barrage of "Ootchigootchiwahwah"s, or maybe it was the sudden feeling of being pulled into an embrace from behind, but you found yourself smiling a little bit. In your peripheral vision, you could very clearly see the windows shaking from the force of the wind outside, but you couldn't hear it. 

You leaned back into the chair you were sitting in, the bitter aftertaste of the coffee coming back to haunt you as you asked, "What the hell are you playing?" 

You felt Sans bury his face into your neck, his arms resting around your collarbone so that his hands could grasp at your shoulders. You closed your eyes and he answered. "*Ding Dong, It's Me. The Big Weird Man." 

You grinned, taking your hands off of your half full mug of coffee so that you could cross your arms to reach at Sans' hands. "You're so dumb." 

Sans nuzzled you gently, his lazy attempt as kissing your skin served to further ease your nerves. "*bad dream?" 

You nodded. Suddenly, tearing up at a lover you had never had seemed even more ridiculous than it had been a few minutes ago. 

Sans hugged you tighter, the hard wood frame that you sat in obstructing him from gaining further purchase. After a minute, you pulled away from him so that you could rise out of your chair, immediately being enveloped in a warm and fluffy embrace as your face was smushed into the soft fabric of Sans' trademark blue jacket. 

You exhaled, feeling the heat of your breath and smelling the foul coffee that had filled your mouth a few minutes ago. Your hands raised and sat so that they wound against Sans' waist, the silence ticking away as Sans chased it out with another completely ridiculous song, which Sans had murmured the title after you had asked. The two of you stood, arms around one another and listening to 'Rock n Roll McDonald's' until Sans' lazy atmosphere pushed out the idea of standing any longer. 

As the two of you made your way towards the living room, with the goal of sinking into one of your couches, you glanced at the now cold mug of coffee that sat, almost untouched, on your kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad dream. 
> 
> My sister recommended a writing challenge to take my mind off of it.


End file.
